The present embodiments relate to evaluating a positioning of an examination object on a patient-positioning apparatus in a magnetic resonance unit.
Magnetic Resonance Imaging (MRI) is a known technique for generating internal images of the body of an examination object. For this purpose, typically rapidly switched gradient pulses are superimposed on a static constant magnetic field in a magnetic resonance unit. The pulses are generated by a gradient system of the magnetic resonance unit. In order to trigger magnetic resonance signals, radio frequency excitation pulses are radiated into the examination object by a radio frequency antenna unit of the magnetic resonance unit, and the magnetic resonance signals triggered are captured. Based on this, magnetic resonance images are created.
When carrying out magnetic resonance imaging, an inadequate positioning of the examination object on a patient-positioning apparatus of the magnetic resonance unit may occur, leading to an adverse effect on the examination object (e.g., burns).